


His (Their) Favorite Position

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Armin Arlert, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Eren preferred being taken while lying on his back, Armin would every once in a while suggest something different for a change of pace. If only Eren realized just how much he was into it, too, before they even got into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His (Their) Favorite Position

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know exactly WHY I wrote this out of the blue, but I did, and it only took me like an hour and a half. I think this is how my mind relaxes from updating multi-chapter stories since I've been focusing a lot on my Dangan Ronpa fic lately.
> 
> Now, although this story practically came out of nowhere, I do have to say that this has to be my best smut fic so far...

It was Eren's idea, honestly, at least in the very beginning of their sex lives when they fucked like rabbits at a constant rate. It was one of those early times that the idea of a change in position - at least something different from the classic style of lying on one's back, face to face - was suggested. They were young, curious, and in a dire need to keep things in motion, to keep the ball rolling, so to speak. A second round was demanded but there needed to be some kind of change to make things interesting.

"I wanna ride you," was all Eren said. It was only a suggestion and seemed like a position they would rarely ever use. In that beginning, they experimented, and in the end, they enjoyed it.

Armin, however, enjoyed it much more than Eren ever did. They didn't use that position often, but he loved it all the same. Normally when he took his brunet lover, who submitted to his hidden sexual prowess to please his need for relief, the latter preferred being on his back, able to see each other's faces past their clouded visions from the heats of the moment. If Armin wanted to try something different once in a while to make each and every experience feel incredibly new, they would occasionally use a toy or choose a different position for Eren to be taken in. Sometimes he would try to somehow get the idea of being ridden across as a hint as to what he wanted.

Bless Eren dearly, who loved him and their passion, enough to comply if they were both in the right mood within the mood. When they were both up for it, he would ride him, allowing themselves to be lost in their desire for more of each other in all senses - physically, mentally, emotionally, spiritually, all the different ways in which they were intertwined with each other. They drowned in their lust but also in their love.

So on this heated night, when all the preparation was done and Armin had expertly fingered Eren into loosening up enough for him, his waist was straddled on both sides as they began the penetration. Tanned hips were guided down by pale fingers holding them steady while the head of the awaiting cock below eventually prodded against the entrance that was still puckered after all of foreplay. It wasn't long before there was the feeling of the first couple inches squeezing inside with the familiar burn and stretch coming after. By the time Eren was fully seated, he was quivering where he sat, trying to get used to being stretched out further than any of the fingering accomplished, yet at the same time feeling the satisfaction of being filled.

The two remained still to let adjustment take place and simply felt each other. Hands belonging to the blond caressed the other's hips and ran up and down his thighs in a soothing motion while his chest was roamed in an attempt to remain steady. They could feel his cock fitting comfortably in the confines of the velvety warmth, snug inside, as if they were pieces of a puzzle put together perfectly. In this position he was able to feel himself breaching Eren much better compared to when the latter would be the one on his back because of the weight he carried. That was only one of the reasons why he loved being ridden, though.

"Just start whenever you feel like it," he reminded him, earning a nod of assurance in return.

Careful as to not hurt himself, the rider of the two started at a slow pace. Lift his hips up before coming back down. Eyes slipped closed in the midst of his concentration, he focused on the way Armin's cock throbbed inside of him, how good it felt to be fucked by him - or rather, to be fucking himself on him. A string of moans and the occasional whimper subconsciously left from his parted lips, kept open so he could breathe better. Everything about this sent electricity from his ass to his waist, up his spine and down his legs to the tips of his toes. The way their bodies were connected and shooting pleasure into each other was so addictive.

And so, as addictions go, they craved more.

In the midst of the pace they set, Armin continued to release moans and groans of his own as he added on to it to create a better rhythm. With each time Eren went down on him, he would push his hips up to drive himself deeper into him. The gasps elicited told him that these moves were much appreciated, so he kept at it. Pretty soon the pace was made to go faster to accommodate them losing control of themselves. Both were desperate for more friction, harder thrusts against each other, an even more increased speed, anything to bring forth further pleasure.

He may participate in Armin's requests for sex to satisfy him, but every time they lost to their throes of lust and passion, Eren was reminded of the constant craving he had. It was the type of craving that reduced him to a panting, begging mess by the time things went into full swing. He impaled himself on the cock he craved for whenever he submitted and his mind went blank save for processing the need to get himself off and knowing the only way how. _Only_ _Armin_ could make him feel like this; _only he_ was capable of getting him to want more; _only he_ had the ability to pull him into submission with the right touches and the right words _only he_ could pull off.

His point was only proven when he felt the tip of his lover's cock nudge and grind against his prostate, sending him into letting out a wanton cry. " _Yes!_ Hit me right there, _please_! A-Armin-!" Bouncing faster whilst being thrusted into harder into the same spot, he became less embarrassed of the words spilling from his mouth. He didn't care about that, for all that mattered was how good he felt at that moment. "S-So good... inside... Need more..."

Now they were getting around the reasons why the riding position was enjoyed by the blond the most. Not only could he move farther than usual, but when ridden, he could feel Eren's ass press and tug against him, the way they ground on him in desperation and clenched when the right spots were hit. As much as he preferred doing the work when it came to topping, he felt strangely satisfied by being ridden because when Eren was the one moving the most, it revealed just how much they needed each other, for more than just for sex. It allowed him to feel Eren's genuine emotions based on the way he moved and how he reacted to each movement made.

"Would you like me to take you harder?" he asked.

There was a nod without any hesitation whatsoever. "P-Please...! It feels _so good_!"

Upon receiving the okay, Armin used his hands to encourage the continuation of the bouncing before he snapped his hips up harder than before. The pace of their fucking was reaching its limit but neither of them were at theirs just yet. As long as he could keep this up, they would surely climax from all of the pressure building up in their bodies. For now he kept on fucking Eren while the latter fucked himself on him, skin slapping against each other filling the air to accompany the moaning and other vocal noises already there, sweat and heat radiated off of one another without a care in the world.

Due to how long they've been keeping this up, it wasn't long until they could feel their stomachs tightening and heat pooling into them. The brunet of the two was obviously teetering on the edge but not quite there yet, needing something to push him over. Reaching down and cupping his lover's cheeks, he met him halfway in an open-mouthed kiss, letting the soon invading tongue explore the mouth it was already familiar with. As good as it felt to share a kiss, however, he still needed something else to help-

" _MMPH!!_ "

His cries poured into Armin's mouth at the pale hand that wrapped around his own neglected cock. It pumped him at a speed similar to their fucking, so he only needed to be touched down there for such a brief period of a few more seconds until he, finally, let out a muffled sob as he felt his orgasm crash into him like a wave. Spurts of cum were milked out of him while he clenched around Armin, making him break the kiss with a gasp so he could thrust in deep enough for the abused ass he was inside of to take in his own cum, unable to last with how good it was to feel such tightness. They caught their breaths and came down from their shared high, exchanging chaste kisses on their lips and random parts of their faces in the midst of it.

Armin stroked Eren's sides and ran his fingers through his hair that was sticky with sweat in his attempt to coax him into giving in to his exhaustion. Now that they were done, he would need to take care of cleaning both of them up, for he was sure he was the only one who would be able to walk after this. It was best Eren fell asleep soon so he would have more time to recover.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he whispered, slowly changing their positions to lie Eren on his back on the mattress without losing the connection. Fortunately, they were prepared for this, so he only needed to reach towards the nightstand and grab one of the towels that was waiting for them. Only after it was set under Eren's waist did he pull out, the fabric catching the cum that dribbled out of his loosened hole. "Do you feel okay?" he inquired once more.

"Fine... I'm fine..." he heard the mumbling, causing him to smile in relief. He looked down at the way those tanned eyelids kept fluttering open and shut. "I'm just tired."

"You can go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

Using the second towel set out for them, Armin wiped himself and his lover up, then used baby wipes to clean up any remains. It wasn't much, but this was better than going to sleep right after. Plus, he was equally tired; they could have a nice long shower after they wake up from a well-deserved resting period. For now he did what he could without moving too much before he tossed the used wipes into the nearby trash bin and the now used towels on the floor to be washed up later. He then laid himself beside Eren and pulled the blanket over the both of them, ready to get some shuteye.

And then, hours later, they woke up with aching limbs and Eren having a sore ass, but they were used to this sort of thing, so there were no regrets. Maybe when he got the chance, he would ride Armin again sometime.


End file.
